forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandria Gilmadrith
| power3e = Intermediate deityVandria Gilmadrith originates from the "Setting Neutral" sourcebook, "Races of the Wild" and it is as such unclear to what extent, if any, she is worshipped within the Forgotten Realms setting. | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = A weeping eye on a red shield | homeplane3e = Arborea (Presumably) | realm3e = | serves3e = Corellon Larethian | servedby3e = Celestial elves, Formian taskmasters and myrmarchs, Hound archons | portfolio3e = War, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance, decisions | domains3e = Law, Protection, War | worshipers3e = Elves, Paladins | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Longbow | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Vandria Gilmadrith was a minor elven goddess of vigilance, grief, and war. Due to the lighthearted nature of elves, her worship fluctuated greatly. Description Vandria manifested as a middle-aged female elf with a pair of feathered, steel-gray wings sprouting from her back. Her hair was always bound in a single severe braid, and it was colored white, possibly due to her dark elven heritage. Vandria's face always wore an expression of grim and sorrowful resignation. Vandria was dressed in a suit of elven chainmail which gleamed with radiant light, and she wore an ornate silver helmet lacking a visor on her head. She additionally carried a greatsword and a longbow with her when entering battle. Personality In her youth, Vandria was as carefree and gleeful as many other members of the Seldarine. After the betrayal of Lolth, however, Vandria's spirit sobered and she became a grim and sorrowful goddess dedicated to vigilance and prudence. Vandria could feel every bloody wound and death experienced by elves engaged in armed conflict, along with the grief of their loved ones. Vandria's greatest priority was preventing wars or, when war was inevitable, shortening them. She represented the elven ability to harden their carefree nature and band together during times of strife. History Vandria was one of three children of Corellon Larethian and Araushnee, and behaved much the same as the rest of the elven pantheon. However, when her mother revealed her treacherous nature and attack Arvandor, unlike her siblings, Vandria didn't become a pawn of her mother's plans, but instead rose up against her mother, gathering forces to protect her fellow elven gods loyal to her father. As Araushnee was cast into the Abyss for her actions, Vandria was the only one of her children not sent with her to make up the Dark Seldarine. Vandria instead found herself forever changed by the carnage performed by her mother and dedicated herself to aiding her people for the inevitable times of hardship and strife they would come to face. Relationships Vandria was a daughter of the initial union between the ruler of all elves, Corellon Larethian, and the dark elven goddess, Araushnee, prior to her betrayal of and then banishment from the Seldarine. Despite being the full-blooded sister of Vhaeraun and Eilistraee, Vandria's relationship to them was unclear. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Seldarine Category:Grave domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender